The Unloved
by OleSwissMiss
Summary: A 17 year old girl is sent to the TF141 base. Her mother is dead and her father doesn't love her. There's a lot of stress but she can deal with it because she's not just an ordinary teen. She's Makarov's daughter!


**Author's note: Hey guys! This is my first COD fanfic that I am posting. I will try to make it lengthy. Just for you. No, that's weird. Whatever. Moving on. Please read, rate and review. Tell me what you like and at the same time how to improve. Thanks, love ya! (Not in a weird creepy way either!) By the way, Vade is pronounced Vuh-day, if you didn't know.. :) Also, WOC stands for Wooden Obstacle Course..**

…...

I hear gunfire outside. I carefully look out the window and see some soldiers. I already know why they are here. _ Because your his daughter. You may have information from him that they can use. _I stop thinking about him. Instead I sigh and pack some of my stuff. When I'm done, I sit on my bed and burn the pictures. My name is Vade Makarov. I am Makarov's daughter.

When all the pictures are burnt, I sit on the edge of my bed listening to my iPod. I have one ear bud out so I will be able to hear the soldiers when they approach. The gunfire has died down. I hate my father. The bloody terrorist. I hope they make him pay for what he is doing. I hope they catch him and make him suffer just like the way he makes all of those innocent people suffer.

I'm 17 years old. I shouldn't have to worry about the stuff I worry about. I want to have friends, go out, have fun. Instead, I have to be sneaky and cross my fingers that he wouldn't catch me as I snooped through his stuff, day after day. This had been going on since I was 14 years old. After I found out that he had killed my mom instead of what he said had happened.

I hear footsteps on the stairs. They're almost here. I wish he wasn't my father. I wish I was any where but here. I run my hands through my light brown hair. It match's my light brown eyes. Thank gosh that I don't look like Makarov. I would die if I did. I don't know what my mom ever saw in him. Maybe he was different then. I put my laptop and cell phone into my bag. I check the chain on my neck. Still there. It's his wedding ring from when he was married to my mother. I promised myself three years ago that I would never take it off until he was dead.

"Vade Makarov?" I hate my last name. I bloody hate it.

"That's me." I say, turning to face the soldiers. The guy who had spoken had a Scottish accent.

One guy is wearing a skull print balaclava and dark red, crimson tinted sunglasses. It doesn't bother me though. I've seen worse before.

"My name is MacTavish. We need you to come with us." I don't move.

"Your gonna catch him, right? Soon? Before he kills more people?"

"Aye, we'll try lass." I follow them out of the house and into the waiting heli. I hope that they'll be able to catch Makarov before he deals any more damage. Without meaning too, I fall asleep leaning against the Captain.

_3 Hours Later_

"Wake up, lass. Your home." I slowly open my eyes.

"Welcome to the Task Force 141." I follow the one with the balaclava inside.

"This is your room. My name's Ghost. If there's a problem, you come to me, or MacTavish." I nod and the LT. Walks away. I start putting my stuff away. In about 5 mins, I'm done. There's a knock on the door and the youngest member walks in. Roach, I think.

"How's everything going?'

"Good." I reply as I run my hands through my hair.

"Well, that's good. Are you hungry?"

"Starving." I say with a smile.

Let's go get some food." Roach says as he's leaves the room and I follow.

"So, Vade, how old are you?"

"17. What about you?"

"19. Well, here we go. And it looks like most of the team is in here already,"

"Roach..."

"You can call me Gary. If you want to."

"Gary, thanks. For being so kind." He gives me a smile.

"No problem."

_**MacTavish's POV**_

After Ghost gets the girl to her room, I call him to my office.

"Need something, sir?"

"Aye. How would you feel if I had you, Roach, and Archer train the lass?"

"I suppose I have no choice?"

"You suppose right lad. Let me know if there are any problems." Ghost walks out of the room. I can tell he doesn't want to do this, but he's going to anyways. I give a sigh and return to my paperwork.

_**Vade's POV**_

I finish my meal as I see the LT walk over to me.

"Archer, get the lass a sniper. I want to to teach her and see her skill later. Roach, you and I have got to cover CQC and CQB." Archer gets up to leave and Ghost motions for me and Roach to follow him. We go outside to a WOC.

"No. I have to do that?"

Hey, it's not that bad." Roach says.

"Am I timed?"

"Well, duh."

"Best time?"

"Ghost has it. 4 mins 25 secs with no penlites."

"Ready to start lass?" Ghost asks. I give him a nod then walk over to the first lane.

Ready? GO!" He yells.


End file.
